La destruccion de Perry
by Amaria4565
Summary: No era posible que esto le este pasando a él, era un error, había cambiado su futuro la cual llevo a su propia destrucción, altero el pasado y ahora tiene que encontrar la forma de corregir su error. ¿Pero que pasa si no puede arreglar su error?
1. Capítulo 1: Un viaje accidental

La destrucción de Perry.

By: Amaría4565 dA.

_El tiempo es difícil de entender, cada acción provoca una reacción, pero…_

_ ¿Qué pasa cuando cometemos un error?_

_ No era posible que esto le esté pasando a él, era un error, había cambiado su futuro la cual llevo a su propia destrucción, altero el pasado y ahora tiene que encontrar la forma de corregir su error._

_¿Pero qué pasa si no puede arreglar su error?_

Capítulo 1: Un viaje accidental.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en un verano maravilloso, Perry el ornitorrinco miro como sus dueños Phineas y Ferb dibujaban con detalle los planos para una máquina del tiempo, como la que había en el museo de historia natural, pero esta era más pequeña y no necesitaba conectarse.

— Perry, ¿Te sientes bien? — Phineas pregunto dejando el lápiz sobre el pasto.

El ornitorrinco asintió levemente antes de sonreír, a pesar de que no era verdad, estaba algo deprimido de lo que había pasado ayer, su mente comenzó a recordar ese día…

_Ayer por la mañana…_

El agente llego al edificio donde vivía el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, su enemigo, a detener otros de sus planes malvados. Entro por una ventana, silenciosamente, pero fue inútil, activo una trampa que lo dejo colgado de cabeza, mientras Heinz salió de las sombras riéndose como un niño y con un control en la mano.

— ¡Ha ha Perry el ornitorrinco! — Se rio histéricamente.

— Te tengo — Dijo con seriedad pero aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

El monotrema rodo los ojos, y solo dio una expresión de seriedad y molestia.

— Mira Perry el ornitorrinco, me doy cuenta de que hace fracasar mis planes — Dijo caminando hacia su invento.

Perry sonrió en el fondo. _"¡Por fin se dio cuenta!"_ Pensó con alegría.

— ¡No! Ya sé que piensas y no soy yo… — Dijo molesto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su enemigo.

Pero el ornitorrinco seguía con una sonrisa, lo cual enfureció al científico.

— ¡Eres tú! — Le grito molesto.

Esto fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de la cara del agente…

— Si… Tu eres la razón de mi fracaso — Miro al ornitorrinco con odio real.

_"¡No!"_ El agente negó con enojo.

— ¡Claro que eres tú! ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un tonto? — Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el control en sus manos.

Perry asintió, claro que lo creía.

— Ya me canse — Admitió alejándose de su pequeño némesis.

Se dirigió al otro lado de la sala, donde había algo que era cubierto por una manta color gris, el medico la tomo y la tiro al piso, revelando lo que había debajo.

— Contempla Perry el ornitorrinco… El genio–denominador — Grito dando un efecto dramático.

Sin embargo el monotrema no parecía ni asustado ni sorprendido, además sabía que no serviría de nada.

— Ya sabía que me consideras un torpe, pero con esto me volveré un genio real, malvado y peligroso y finalmente podre dominar ¡Toda el Área Limítrofe! — Dijo aun en el mismo tono de voz.

Ahora si era algo de qué preocuparse, su realmente conseguía que su plan funcione, el ya nunca sería capaz de detenerlo. Y comenzó a buscar algo con que liberarse.

— Bien, es hora de… — Comenzó a decir pero no termino.

El ornitorrinco se había liberado, y le tiro el control de la mano, rompiéndolo en pedazos, el invento comenzó a girar locamente, un rayo salió disparado al espacio…

_Mientras tanto…_

Phineas y Ferb miraban completamente aburridos…

— Ferb ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Phineas pregunto asustado.

El joven de cabello verde se encogió de hombros, mirando con aire afligido, en ese instante una luz verde los rodeo a ambos.

Después de unos segundos la luz despareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron…

— Ferb ¡Ya se lo que vamos a hacer mañana! — Phineas sonrió alegremente.

_En ese momento…_

— ¡No! ¡Ornitorrinco malo! — Grito queriendo apartar al agente de su invento.

Simplemente fue inútil, no podía, como este presiono el botón de auto–destrucción de la maquina haciendo que explotara.

Doofenshmirtz se levantó del suelo molesto, y miro a su enemigo…

— Bien, ahora vete — Ordeno enojado Heinz.

Intento acercarse, pero el científico se apartó…

— ¡Dije que te fueras! — Grito furioso.

Perry se sobresaltó al grito lleno de odio puro, pero supuso que era mejor dejarlo solo esta vez. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho que su enemigo dijo algo detrás de él.

— Desearía que tu no existieras — Su voz estaba llena de amargura.

Un dolor profundo lo atravesó, pero solo agacho la cabeza, salió y cerró la puerta…

— Eso no sería lo mejor — Dijo el científico completamente herido.

Se sentó en el suelo y lloro por estar obligado a decirle eso, sabiendo que eso, no era lo mejor, se sentía culpable, pero no podía alterar el tiempo…

_Fin del flashback_

— ¡Perry! — Grito Ferb, sacando a su mascota de un estado horrible de trance.

El pobre salto aterrado al grito y se levantó, sacudió la cabeza y se alejó, era mejor que saliera, no se estaba sintiendo bien, sus dueños se dieron una mirada entre si antes de mirar como Perry saco el sombrero aparentemente de la nada.

— ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? — Phineas volvió a preguntar.

El ornitorrinco se detuvo y agacho la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y asintió, tiro el sombrero al suelo, no tenía ganas de llevarlo sobre su cabeza, sobre todo porque le recordaban las palabras de su némesis. Salió del patio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

— Ferb… Él no está bien ¿Verdad? — Dijo el joven de cabello rojo tomando el sombrero del suelo y sacudiendo.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza…

— Aun debemos terminar la máquina — Dijo cambiando el tema, pero con el mismo tono de preocupación.

El ornitorrinco no estaba bien…

_Varios minutos más tarde…_

El agente caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando en las palabras del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, tal vez tenía razón, el mundo sin duda sería mejor sin él, en el fondo le dolía tales palabras de alguien al que consideraba a un amigo.

_"Tal vez sea verdad"_ Pensó el monotrema.

Perry entro a la casa que estaba completamente sola, miro el sombrero.

Lo vio y lo agarro, y después lo guardo.

Se sentó en el suelo, suspiro con nostalgia y golpeo su cabeza contra una de las patas de la mesa, en ese momento algo golpeo esta y cayo directamente en sus pequeñas manos. Miro al objeto con curiosidad, brillaba con una luz verde y no podía evitarlo…

La toco…

_— Viaje inevitable al pasado procesándose… —_ Dijo la voz al parecer proveniente de la máquina.

El ladeo con la cabeza… _"¿Qué?"_

Pero no podía detenerlo, como un brillo verde fue liberado e ilumino toda la cocina.

_En el pasado…_

Era una noche muy oscura y lluviosa, el cielo tenía un aspecto sombrío y deprimente, casi diciendo que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Una luz brillo en medio de la oscuridad, iluminando con fuerza el área donde un portal espacio temporal acababa de abrirse, y un ornitorrinco cayo inconsciente. Unos segundos después el pequeño mamífero comenzó a despertar. Confundido miro alrededor para asegurarse que aún estaba en Danville.

Un minuto después, se había vuelto afortunado y suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, la razón de que no viera lo que se acercaba a él.

Un brillo anormal ilumino el lugar, el agente abrió los ojos y noto que estaba en la calle, trato de moverse, pero le resultó imposible, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera pegado al piso, un auto se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

Se empezó a desesperar para liberarse de aquella fuerza que se negaba a dejarlo libre, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, pero él se negó a intentarlo…

_¡Él no iba a morir! ¡Menos por un invento de su familia!_

En ese momento el aparato brillo fuertemente, liberando una luz verde provocando que el auto girara en otra calle, y el monotrema fuera libre, se levantó con una respiración agitada, y su mente llena de confusión a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Se acercó y se recostó contra un árbol. _¿Qué había sido eso?_

En ese momento un ruido, como una especie de choque se oyó, el ornitorrinco sintió un inexplicable dolor en el pecho y cayó al suelo de inmediato.

_¿Ahora qué?_

Se sentía peor que antes, tenía que volver, miro la maquina en sus manos, que brillo débilmente de un color amarillo.

_"¡Quiero volver a casa!"_ Gruño enojado y con debilidad.

Pero la maquina se negó…

— ¡Acción denegada! ¡Es imposible volver a tu fututo! — Dijo la voz del interior.

Esto lo estaba enojando, tenía que regresar de cualquier forma, pero él estaba en el pasado, sus dueños no le podían ayudar, y él no quería vivir otros 16 años más…

_"¡Quiero volver al futuro!"_ Dijo con desesperación.

Su sorpresa fue grande al oír a la maquina decir:_ ¡Aceptado!_

Un brillo más fue liberado, pero este fue más brillante que los anteriores, y de color amarillo, llevándose a Perry al "Futuro"

_En el futuro…_

Un portal fue abierto, y de este salió un pequeño ornitorrinco, con una sonrisa, y un segundo después el portal se cerró, Perry estaba más que feliz de volver a… _¿Casa?_

El miro el lugar, tenía un aspecto terrible, era simplemente horrible, vio con terror el lugar, y todos sus temores fueron confirmados cuando vio el letrero de a un lado con un nombre, al parecer de la cuidad…

¡No! Se negaba a creer donde estaba…

_"Estaba en Danville"_

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Este es el futuro?

La destrucción de Perry.

Capítulo 2: ¿Este es el futuro?

_¡No! ¡Esto era imposible!_

No podía estar pasando esto, el mundo que conocía había desaparecido para siempre…

Las personas parecían esclavos, obligados a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo de aspecto pesado. No podía permitir que lo vieran, era peligroso.

Miro todo, desde las personas, con un aspecto de tristeza y aburrimiento, como los robots que iban y resguardaban que nadie intentara escapar. Y corrió lo más rápido que podía y logro esconderse detrás de un bote de basura, su respiración era rápida después de haber corrido para poder ocultarse…

Empezó a sentirse mal, y se alejó de su escondite muy lentamente, de pronto comenzó a llover, y vio una bata, de color blanca, como las que llevaban puesta los humanos. Se vio obligada a ponérsela, sentía como el agua golpeo su cabeza, casi haciéndolo más miserable…

Tenía que encontrar a su familia, estaba más que seguro de que ellos vivían donde mismo, así que se encamino directo a casa de Phineas y Ferb.

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a pensar en quien pudo haber hecho esto, y llego a una obvia conclusión. Doofenshmirtz, seguro que él era responsable, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos y en lo que él podía hacer para detenerlo, algo que veía imposible ya que sentía peor con cada paso.

No noto que había sido detectado por unos robots…

— ¡Alto! — Grito uno de ellos.

El agente se detuvo en sorpresa, y de inmediato se puso a correr, y estos empezaron a perseguirlo, siguió huyendo hasta llegar a casa de sus dueños, pero más agotado que antes, de seguro que ellos lo ayudarían, eran Phineas y Ferb, grandes genios que lo ayudarían a volver a su tiempo.

Se vio así mismo, la bata que traía, tenía un disparo de un láser, y el, bueno él no era la excepción de lo malo, su rostro estaba pálido, camino hasta la puerta, esperando con esperanza de que existiera una manera de volver.

Había una herida en su brazo y se vio forzado a ocultar la maquina en su sombrero, no podía permitir… que cayera en malas manos.

Toco la puerta con la última de sus fuerzas y se dejó caer en el suelo duro, y lo último que pudo ver fue una silueta borrosa de un joven de cabello rojo antes de desmayarse sin razón alguna, al menos para él.

El joven de cabello rojo miro a los lados, pero no visualizo nada, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una especie de que quejido en forma de un gruñido.

El sonido fue suficiente para traer a la puerta a un joven de cabello verde, ambos con una evidente preocupación por lo que fuera que emitiera ese ruido debajo de un bulto de tela blanca.

Se miraron entre ellos, y el mayor decidió arriesgarse, tomo con cuidado la tela y la levanto revelando lo que había debajo de ella.

Era un ornitorrinco, con un pelaje de color verde azulado muy claro, tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido, ni comido, estaba tan sucio y ¿Herido? Una mancha de color rojo se extendía lentamente por el piso.

Debían ayudarlo, no podían dejarlo allí en el suelo frente a su casa, era malo, después de que los animales habían sido prohibidos hace años. Phineas tomo al pequeño animal con la bata blanca y lo acurruco en sus brazos y ambos entraron a su casa después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y se encaminaron a la sala…

— Oye ¿Es normal que este tan pálido? — Pregunto acariciando la cabeza de la indefensa criatura.

El joven mayor negó con la cabeza, no, no lo era…

— Eso supuse — Dijo con tristeza.

— ¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! — Grito una voz proveniente de la parte superior de la casa.

Y de inmediato bajo una joven de cabello naranja, su cabello estaba amarrado, y su carácter, seguía siendo el mismo, no importaba en donde estuviera.

— ¿Ahora que pasa Candace? — Phineas dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué están… Haciendo? — Estaba a punto de decir.

Miro al pequeño animal que respiraba débilmente entre los brazos de su hermano, se movía quejándose de dolor, parecía un fantasma, demasiado pálido, casi invisible.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto casi con asco.

— Es un _Ornithorhynchus anatinus_ — Dijo Ferb con un libro en la mano.

— En español por favor — Candace dijo con amargura.

— Ornitorrinco — Phineas respondió aun triste.

— ¿Y porque esta así? — Dijo casi con indiferencia.

— No tengo idea, pero esto es malo — Dijo Phineas recostando a la bola de pelo verde azulado en el sillón.

Toco la cabeza nuevamente para solo darse cuenta de que tenía fiebre, rápidamente el hermanastro corrió a buscar algo para estabilizar su temperatura.

Phineas toco suavemente el pecho suave del monotrema y sintió que algo se escondía entre el pelaje, tomo lo que sus dedos tocaron y saco un sombrero de color café, del tamaño perfecto para el que trataba de esconderlo.

Miro dentro de él y encontró un aparato de aspecto extraño, no sabía que era y se lo dio a Ferb después de que el volvió con agua fría.

El seguía tan caliente, y no había manera de que bajara, Candace miro el sombrero color café, mientras Ferb la máquina del tiempo y Phineas miraba al ornitorrinco con preocupación y miedo de que al parecer nada lo hiciera mejorar.

El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa y tomo un teléfono…

— Phineas ¿Qué haces? ¿A quién llamas? — Candace pregunto sacando una nota del sombrero.

— A nuestra última esperanza — Dijo Phineas esperando a que del otro lado alguien contestara.

— Hola — Dijo una voz aguda del otro lado.

— Hola Dr. D… Lo necesitamos — El miedo se hizo evidente.

La otra persona, la cual se encontraba al otro de la ciudad, sentía que una llamada de este tipo no era muy normal, ni buena.

— ¿Cree poder venir? — Dijo el joven caminando en círculos.

— Claro, ya voy — Colgó y guardo el teléfono.

No le dijo al joven que en cuanto llamo, salió de su departamento y ya estaba a punto de llegar a la residencia Flynn–Fletcher.

— No te preocupes Perry… — Dijo a nadie particular.

— Voy en camino — Dijo antes de suspirar y acelerar.

Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una anomalia en el futuro

La destrucción de Perry.

Capítulo 3: Una anomalía en el futuro.

En las calles de Danville…

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, con ropa de color gris, caminaba normalmente por la ciudad, sus ojos miraban a todos lados, y se aseguraba de no parecer un sospechoso, se dirigía a la casa Flynn–Fletcher.

Miro un aparato que días atrás había construido, la pantalla marcaba a la casa de Phineas y Ferb, donde al parecer existía una anomalía, y él se imaginaba quien era…

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente, y se encamino a la habitación de los chicos, en la parte de arriba de la casa. Toco la puerta, y rápidamente se abrió revelando al joven pelirrojo.

— Que bueno que llego… y rápido — Dijo sorprendido.

Ambos miraron a la cama que pertenecía a Ferb, donde la pequeña criatura descansaba, esto hirió el corazón del científico, el monotrema no debía estar en este tiempo, no era su lugar, no estaba muriendo, pero desapareciendo sí.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Pregunto Heinz.

— No lo sabemos, pero tiene fiebre, y está muy pálido — Ferb respondió.

— Que bueno que traje esto — Dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su ropa.

El científico sonrió débilmente por lo que sacaba de adentro, al igual que el sombrero de Perry, saco varias cosas de su interior.

Rápidamente encontró las herramientas que necesitaba, tomo la máquina y comenzó a manipularla, unos momentos después de un tenso y horrible silencio, el aparato libero su hermoso brillo verde.

El ornitorrinco que se encontraba en la cama, respiro agitado, tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, los cuatro que se encontraban en la habitación suspiraron con alivio, pero el invento del científico no dejaba de señalar al monotrema como una anomalía.

— Bien, eso será suficiente por un tiempo — Dijo Heinz sentándose en la cama de al lado.

— ¿Pero qué hizo? — Pregunto Phineas desconcertado.

— Salve su vida — Fue la respuesta que dio.

— Supongo que han de tener algo de hambre — Dijo Candace llevándose a sus hermanos hacia la puerta

— Pero Candace ¿Qué hay del ornitorrinco? — Trato de detenerla.

— Esta bien dijo el padre de Vanessa, vamos afuera — Dijo sonriente.

Los tres salieron del cuarto, dejando solos al científico y al ornitorrinco…

Heinz miro al pequeño mamífero, su piel aún tenía un pálido color, ya no tenía fiebre, desgraciadamente ahora estaba frio. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron directamente al ornitorrinco.

— Perry… — Dijo lentamente.

— Perdóname — Pidió con tristeza.

Se mantuvo de pie, alejado de él y se quedó mirando al piso, lleno de culpa, pero él sabía…

No debía alterar el tiempo. Se acercó a una mesa y saco otras cosas de la caja pequeña, volvió a donde estaba el ornitorrinco, y acaricio su cuello buscando algo, sintió algo alrededor de este y se lo arranco.

Puso el collar sobre la mesa, y comenzó a modificar el collar que tenía un dije en forma de una pata de ornitorrinco, y otras cosas que le podían ayudar a su _"Enemigo"_

Fin del tercer capítulo.


End file.
